


Mr Martin Crieff and HSH Theresa Gustava Bonaventura

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stupid fairy tales," he murmurs, and he hears an amused chuckle coming from somewhere over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Martin Crieff and HSH Theresa Gustava Bonaventura

Martin is not sure how they make it to the hotel Theresa is staying at; they've had a little drink, and he envies the way alcohol seems to have no effect on her composure.

A real princess, that's what she is; one more reason why he shouldn't be here, fooling himself into thinking there's the slightest chance of a future together.

"Stupid fairy tales," he murmurs, and he hears an amused chuckle coming from somewhere over his shoulder. "No hope in hell for the poor boy to marry the woman of his dreams – not in real life anyway."

"Well, you never know unless you try," she says gently, and that's enough to sober him up for the time being.

"I – what?" he blurts out, turning around so quickly that his head spins a little.

Theresa gives him a fond smile, the one that means she's taking charge. "Would you marry me?"

"Are you proposing?" he says in utter amazement. "Shouldn't it be the other way round?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes?" he replies tentatively, his eyes fluttering shut when she leans forward to kiss him.

(Douglas almost chokes on his morning tea when he reads the announcement over the papers.)


End file.
